bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirenoid
Sirenoid (original version: ) is a mermaid-like Bakugan that soothes souls with her magical lyre. Infomation Description She wears a long, flowing robe and protects herself with the harp she carries. Sirenoid is mostly based off of Sirens that lure in sailors by looks or by any devious way like how Sirenoid uses a harp. She is in love with her master Klaus Von Hertzon, and when she is living in Vestal, she lives in the fish tank of Klaus' office, albeit in her open Bakugan sphere form. This is referencing the fact that she is an Aquos Bakugan. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Aquos Sirenoid shares a close bond with her master brawler, Klaus Von Hertzon. Whenever she loses a battle she asks him to forgive her. When Preyas first saw Sirenoid, he thought she was beautiful. With the help of the Ability Card Anthemusa, she sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension, she also sent Marucho's Limulus to the Doom Dimension. She then battles alongside Fortress and Tentaclear against Drago, Tigrerra, and later Preyas, but was defeated when Drago evolved. She sent Dan's Griffon to the Doom Dimension. While under the influence of the negative energy of the Silent Core her personality was very vicious but after being freed from it she appeared more calm and caring. She is then sent to the Doom Dimension after being defeated by a newly evolved Hydranoid. Sirenoid came back to Klaus after The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia sent all of the Bakugan from the Doom Dimension back to Earth. After Sirenoid is retrieved, Klaus battles Alice when she comes to his castle. Sirenoid wants to defeat her very bad, calling her a coward when she refuses to fight, even though Klaus and Sirenoid win anyway. She later assists in stopping the Doom Beings by taking on both Hairadee and Druman, attacking them with Forcing Wave, though she wins after being pumped up by the Slient Core she quickley loses in a rematch. She later assists in battling Rabeeder with Alpha Hydranoid and Juggernoid but lost when Rabeeder used Terra Crunch. She then helped most of the other brawlers in battling the remaining Dooming Beings. Bakugan: New Vestroia Sirenoid is seen in the first episode of New Vestroia playing her harp before the Vestals capture all the Bakugan. After being freed, she is seen playing hr harp again, watching the Resistance go their sperate ways. She later rejoins Klaus when he goes to Vestal and aid's Ace in defeating Mylene. When Klaus congratulates her on her victory, she blushes. For some reason, Klaus keeps Sirenoid in a fish bowl. She also acs as Klaus secretery, informing him of any meetings and events he must sttend to. ;Ability Cards *'Anthemusa': Sirenoid automatically wins a battle. *'Forcing Wave': Adds 100 Gs to Sirenoid. *'Dive Mirage': Moves Sirenoid to any different Gate Card. *'Devorah Anthemusa': Nullifies the oppnent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to Sirenoid *'Vital Neptune': Nullifies the oppnent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Sirenoid. *'Ripple Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Deep Sea Dive': Nullifies the opponent's ability Trivia *She can talk, despite not having a mouth. Gallery Anime File:Sirenoid_Ball.JPG|Sirenoid in Ball form NV ball form.PNG|Sirenoid in ball form File:Sirenoid_Aquos.JPG|Sirenoid in Bakugan form File:Ripple Shield.png|Sirenoid using Ripple Shield File:Klaus7.jpg|Klaus and Sirenoid. File:Klaus_Screen.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid File:Klaus_&_Sirenoid.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid Game File:Aquos_Sirenoid.jpg|Aquos Sirenoid darkus-sirenoid-000.jpg|Darkus Sirenoid haos Sirenoid.jpg|Haos Sirenoid subterra.jpg|Subterra Sirenoid Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia